Brand New Days
by AyuT
Summary: Songfic. Siempre habrá algo que los una. Ninguna separación es definitiva. Shishido Ryo x Ootori Choutarou. AVISO: muy Fluff


_**Brand new Days**_

No estaba. Acababa de mirar en el mismo sitio de antes. Había esparcido sus cosas por toda la habitación, y no encontró ni un solo rastro de la partitura. Lo único que se le ocurría era que la había perdido en el instituto. Hizo un recorrido mental por los lugares en los que había estado a lo largo del día. A la hora del almuerzo aún la tenía en la carpeta, así que debía de haber sido después.

Era demasiado tarde para ir a buscarla al centro. Sin embargo, no podía esperar al día siguiente. Era cierto que había pensado en abandonar sus intentos por terminar la pieza, pero la melodía no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza. Además, se le acababa de ocurrir algo que podría mejorarla.

En el piano. Sobre la pizarra magnética, con un imán. Lo recordó de golpe. Después de comer, se había ido a la sala de música de la segunda planta. Ahí debía de estar. Pero no podía confiar en que siguiera allí al día siguiente.

Dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama, se lamentó con un suspiro. Ni siquiera le había puesto nombre. Cualquiera podía habérsela robado ya.

Pero, en fin, aquel no era el mayor de sus problemas. Mientras intentaba ordenarlo todo un poco, la preocupación que le había estado rondando todo el día por la cabeza volvió a un primer plano. Shishido no había ido a los entrenamientos de los tres días anteriores. Se lo había cruzado varias veces por los pasillos, pero lo único que hacía era bajar la mirada y pasar por su lado sin saludarle siquiera.

Ootori había decidido esperar a que Shishido volviera a la normalidad por sí mismo. Sin embargo, con el resto de sus amigos y compañeros de clase no parecía tener ningún problema. Parecía que el asunto giraba en torno al equipo de tenis.

Aunque no estaba seguro del todo, y nadie más lo sabía, Ootori podía imaginarse la razón de su frialdad. Pero lo que le desconcertaba era que, más que a nadie, lo evitara a él. Tenía que haber alguna razón de mayor peso.

El teléfono sonó en la planta baja de la casa. Estaba solo. Bajó las escaleras deprisa y descolgó el auricular mientras recuperaba el aliento.

A esas horas, ya más de las once, solo podía ser una persona.

- Choutarou. – la voz de Shishido sonaba apagada.

Ootori dudó unos instantes antes de responder.

- Shi-Shishido-san, ¿ha pasado algo?

- ¿Te pillo en un mal momento? – preguntó, serio, como si intentara hablar con tacto.

- No, no estoy haciendo nada importante. – se lo pensó mejor y decidió comentarle su problema. – Buscaba unas partituras, pero al parecer las he perdido en el instituto.

Shishido respiró hondo.

- Vaya, qué mala pata. ¿Eran esas en las que llevabas meses trabajando?

Ootori hizo un sonido afirmativo. Se adelantó antes de que Shishido dijera nada.

- Shishido-san, ¿hemos hecho algo que te haya molestado? ¿Por qué no vienes a los entrenamientos?

Sin una razón concreta, había empleado el plural en vez del singular. Las palabras salieron demasiado rápido de su boca. No podía evitar ponerse nervioso.

Shishido soltó una pequeña carcajada, y respondió después de un breve silencio.

- No has hecho nada, Choutarou. No ha pasado nada. Si hubiera sucedido algo y alguien tuviera la culpa, ese sería yo. Perdona que me haya comportado así.

Ootori no lo comprendía. No le dejaba tranquilo en absoluto. Necesitaba más explicaciones.

- Shishido-san…

- Escucha, Choutarou. – lo interrumpió, ya en el tono de siempre. – Estoy en un momento difícil. Tengo que hacer elecciones importantes.

Ootori tragó saliva. No quería precipitarse, pero su hipótesis se había hecho más palpable después de que Shishido dijera aquello. Aguardó a que continuara.

- Necesitaba estar lejos de vosotros para reflexionar. Creía que no iba a poder decidirme si te tenía cerca. – Shishido volvió a reír. – Y ahora te debo una.

- ¿Qué? Sigo sin comprenderlo. – Ootori luchaba por hablar con voz firme. – Quieres decir… - se arriesgó a comprobar si su idea se acercaba a la verdad. – Tu sueño, Shishido-san…

De pronto, le pareció escuchar los acordes de una guitarra a través del auricular.

- No importa. – la voz de Shishido sonaba ahora algo más lejana que antes, distorsionada, como si llegara a través de un micrófono. – Todavía me quedan unos retoques, pero no podía irme a dormir sin enseñártelo. A ver qué te parece.

El asombro hizo que Ootori olvidara lo que iba a decir. Permaneció en silencio mientras Shishido se aclaraba la garganta y, después, sin cometer errores, aunque despacio, comenzó a tocar una canción.

A medida que el ritmo aceleraba, Ootori cayó en la cuenta. Era su melodía.

_Yuuhi ni terasareta KOOTO o mitsumeteta_

_Kuyashisa ga akaku somaru..._

_(Miraba fijamente la pista bañada en crepúsculo _

_y mis remordimientos se tiñeron de carmesí)_

_Yureteru senaka kara kanjita PURAIDO wa_

_Ikikata o oshiete ita..._

_(El orgullo que sentía por dudar antes_

_me había enseñado a vivir)_

Shishido le había añadido su propia letra. Alguna vez le había enseñado alguna de las letras que escribía, pero esa fue la primera vez que lo oyó cantar. Su voz le llegaba clara y cristalina, y encajaba a la perfección con el acompañamiento.

_Kawaritsuzuketeku toki no RIZUMU ni makenai_

_Hontou no tsuyosa o kono te ni suru made_

_(No perderé frente al siempre cambiante ritmo del tiempo,_

_no hasta que alcance la fuerza verdadera en mis manos)_

Ootori cerró los ojos y se concentró en las notas. Por fin entendía lo que le hacía falta a su pieza: un compañero, una voz, una letra.

_Kaze ga fukinukeru basho de mugen no tobira ga hiraku_

_Dare mo minna mayoinagara kotae motometeru (itsumo)_

_Kimi to hashitta kisetsu wa itsu made mo iroasenai_

_mezasu basho wa hatenakute mo sagashitsuzukeyou_

_Brand new my days_

_(En este lugar por el que el viento sopla, se abre la puerta al infinito._

_Todos perdemos nuestro camino cuando buscamos respuestas –siempre-._

_Las épocas que pasamos juntos nunca desaparecerán de mi mente._

_Continuemos buscando el lugar que anhelamos, sin final, aunque quizás sean_

_mis brillantes días nuevos.)_

Comprendió al instante que Shishido le estaba pidiendo disculpas de esa manera. La letra hablaba por sí misma. Probablemente, Shishido la había inventado sobre la marcha, extrayéndola de la propia música. Ese era su estilo.

_Kodoku no mainichi ga shizuka ni tokete yuku_

_Wakeatta toki no naka de_

_(Mi soledad cotidiana se esfuma en silencio_

_y se mezcla con los momentos que hemos compartido juntos)_

No había olvidado las partituras en ninguna parte. Solía andar distraído, así que Shishido habría aprovechado una buena ocasión para hacerse con ellas sin que se diera cuenta. Pero lo más sorprendente era que, en tan poco tiempo, hubiera avanzado tanto en la canción.

_Ano hi no yakusoku mo kodou to RINKU shite_

_Mata KOKORO hitotsu ni suru_

_(Nuestra promesa de aquel día enlaza nuestros pulsos_

_y une nuestros corazones en uno de nuevo) _

Ese era el talento oculto de Shishido. Más allá del tenis, lo que los unía era la música. Aunque sus estilos eran totalmente diferentes, tenían el mismo sueño. Ootori había asistido a clases de piano desde los cinco años, y deseaba dedicarse a ello, emprender una carrera profesional o formar parte de una orquesta.

_Onaji hikari o motomete michibikareteru_

_Tashika ni ugokidashita kore kara no mirai e_

_(Perseguimos la misma luz y nos guiamos por ella_

_y avanzamos hacia nuestro futuro con seguridad)_

Shishido había estado ensayando con una banda de amigos. Seguramente había encontrado un camino recto que seguir, y dejaría el tenis antes de acabar el año. Ootori sentía rabia por el esfuerzo que le había costado permanecer entre los titulares, pero sabía que aquel era su verdadero destino.

_Kaze ga fukinukeru basho de kanjita jiyuu no tsubasa_

_Motto motto takai basho e ima nara ikeru sa (kitto)_

_Yuzurenai hibi no naka o bokura wa tobikoeru darou_

_Soshite itsuka tadoritsukeru shinjitsuzukeyou_

_Brand new my days_

_(En este lugar por el que el viento sopla, sentí las alas de la libertad._

_Ahora puedo ir a un lugar cada vez más alto –estoy seguro-._

_Seremos capaces de olvidar estos días pasajeros,_

_mientras creemos en que algún día lo alcanzaremos._

_Mis brillantes días nuevos.)_

Iba a echar de menos jugar al tenis con su compañero, pero le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo. Nunca dejaría de apoyarlo. Habían estado juntos durante mucho tiempo, y no pensaba dejar que un poco de distancia lo estropeara todo. Antes de que terminara la canción, Ootori ya podía cantar el estribillo. Shishido bajó un poco la voz para que pudiera acompañarle.

_Kaze ga fukinukeru basho de mugen no tobira ga hiraku_

_Dare mo minna mayoinagara kotae motometeru (itsumo)_

_Kimi to hashitta kisetsu wa itsu made mo iroasenai_

_Mezasu basho wa hatenakute mo sagashitsuzukeyou_

_Brand new my days_

_(En este lugar por el que el viento sopla, se abre la puerta al infinito._

_Todos perdemos nuestro camino cuando buscamos respuestas –siempre-._

_Las épocas que pasamos juntos nunca desaparecerán de mi mente._

_Continuemos buscando el lugar que anhelamos, sin final, aunque quizás sean_

_mis brillantes días nuevos.)_

Aquella canción era la prueba de que siempre estarían juntos.

* * *

¡Hola! Después de un buen tiempo sin publicar nada por aquí, vuelvo con algo nuevo ;D No es de lo mejor que he escrito, pero algo es algo, ¿no? Y además he traducido yo misma la canción xDDD Este es el último one-shot de los diez que me propuse escribir hace unos cinco meses, y estoy muy orgullosa de haber terminado por fin oo Espero que os haya gustado (y perdonadme el fluff, pretendo escribir algo con más sustancia de estos dos algún día). Aún estoy escribiendo muchas cosas nuevas, así que espero que me sigáis leyendo :D

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

(...os agradecería mucho algún comentario, ya sea bueno o malo nn¡)


End file.
